No será sólo una amiga-OneShot
by RilaZou
Summary: Es la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa Agreste, Adrien asiste junto a Kagami al hotel de Chloé para la celebración, en la cual, increíblemente, estará presente también su padre. Pero todo se tuerce cuando un nuevo akuma del futuro viene a interrumpir el evento, pero no está solo, ya que con esta nueva villana llegaron tres niños, es muy parecida a cierta "amiga"


**Hola! Aquí RilaZou tomándose unos momentos de sus vacaciones para compartir este one-shot por motivo de San Valentín, (lo sé, atrasado, mis disculpas pero me explayé demasiado), el título es cortesía de Sonrais777, así como un fic que ella deseaba leer en cuanto le comenté la idea, ¡ESPERO TE GUSTE CHICA! Así como también puedas resolver tus problemas con tu computador, como escritora y computina sé lo que siente cuando el equipo te falla DX**

**Y cómo ya saben, el fic tiene sus propias ilustraciones! Las que podrán ver en mi página de Wattpad como devianart XD**

Y sin más que decir…

**VENDETTA POR EL FANDOM!**

* * *

…..

Ese fin de semana, en el hotel Le Grand París se llevaba a cabo el aniversario de la empresa Agreste, y los invitados importantes no estuvieron fuera de la celebración. Desde figuras como el alcalde Burgeois y el príncipe Alí, hasta estrellas de la televisión como Jagged Stone y Thomas Astruc.

Mientras que el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se dedicaba a entregar los bocadillos no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba un trío adolescente que estaba lejos de disfrutar la velada.

Adrien era acompañado por Kagami, con quién había empezado a salir no hace poco, y con ellos estaba Chloé, la que no dejaba de ver con furia a la japonesa que no soltaba el brazo del modelo y le mostraba una sonrisa triunfante.

Mientras que Gabriel chequeaba todo con Nathalie, para dar pronto su discurso y dar paso a la comida.

-Nathalie, ¿Han llegado todos los invitados? – consulto Gabriel a su asistente.

-La mayoría señor Agreste, todos en la lista a excepción de… -pero la conversación se ve interrumpida por la voz de cierta chica que no estaba pensada para el evento.

-¡Adrien~! –Lila Rossi se abrió paso entre Chloé y Kagami, la que se habían pasado discutiendo por sus diferencias, y tomó del brazo al rubio, lo que no fue del agrado de las otras chicas -. He venido a felicitarte por el aniversario de tu empresa, y espero que sigas prosperando en el futuro.

-Hola Lila, no sabías que estabas invitada –Adrien se libró rápidamente del agarre de Rossi, y Kagami no perdió tiempo en posicionarse a su lado de forma "protectora"-, pero te equivocas en un detalle, la empresa pertenece a mi padre, no a mí.

-¡Oh! Que torpeza la mía, supongo que aún es muy pronto para que pienses en el futuro como vas a dirigir la empresa de modas de tu padre –respondió cínica la chica, pero un bufido de Chloé les interrumpió.

-¿Se puede saber quién te invitó? –preguntó molesta Chloé, mientras que el señor Agreste con su asistente se acercaban por el pequeño espectáculo que daba la hija del alcalde, lo que también empezó a llamar la atención del resto de los invitados.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones a la chica que traicionó a Ladybug y a todo París para unirse a Hawk Moth, sólo porque **mi mejor amiga Ladybug**, no toleró tu capricho de darte un miraculous –respondió Lila, fingiendo estar ofendida, y todas las miradas reprochables de los adultos cayeron entonces en Chloé, la que hizo un mohín resentida.

-Pero Lila, aún no dices quién te invitó al evento –Kagami insistió con el tema, ya que para ella era claro que Lila estaba tratando de zafarse de la situación, al desviar toda la atención hacia Chloé.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Gabriel, sobresaltando a Rossi y a los demás jóvenes-, sino mal recuerdo, la única compañera de clases que mi hijo invitó al evento fue la señorita Dupain-Cheng, no a usted.

-Oh cielos, pero que mal entendido –comentó "apenada" la chica, pero Adrien frunció el ceño por lo que pretendía decirle a su padre-, cómo Marinette no **quiso** venir, me dijo que no había problema que tomara su lugar –respondió simplemente, y el diseñador encaró una ceja en escepticismo.

-¿No "quiso" venir? –preguntó el hombre a su hijo, el que no tardó en ponerse delante de Lila, mirándole con reproche.

-En realidad padre, Marinette no podía venir porque ya tenía un compromiso previo con…

-¡Con su novio Luka! –le interrumpió Lila sonriendo maliciosa, pero se ganó una mirada furiosa de Adrien, la que hizo callarse de golpe.

-¿Novio? –se preguntó extrañado Gabriel, ya que creía que la joven Dupain-Cheng parecía tener cierto interés en su hijo, algo que esperaba aprovechar a futuro, pero con esa nueva información parecía que debía modificar sus planes -, ¿Y ella le dijo que podía tomar su lugar?

-Por supuesto –respondió altiva la chica, pero esta vez, tanto Kagami como Chloé le miraban de forma sospechosa.

-En ese caso, supongo que trae la invitación –Gabriel dio señas a su asistente, la que extendió su mano hacia la joven, la que boqueó unos segundos-, ¿Qué espera jovencita?

-Es que… ¡Marinette no me la dio! –Lila fingió horror en su rostro, pero Chloé bufó divertida.

-¿Es en serio? Todos en la clase vieron cómo la panadera rechazó la invitación de Adrien por que tenía una cita o algo así con ese músico punk, así que ¿De dónde sacaste que la panadera te cedió su lugar en el evento, si ella jamás tuvo uno? –a sus palabras, Lila se heló unos segundos, y busco con su mirada a Adrien, pero este le veía enojado y mostrando la invitación.

-Está es la invitación de Marinette –dijo el modelo, entregando el papel a Nathalie-, la guardé por si en último momento ella podría venir, pero Nino me dijo que Marinette está en sus clases de guitarra con Luka, por lo que ya no llegara –entonces el modelo volteó enojado hacia Lila-, y la señorita Rossi jamás fue invitada al evento ni de mi parte o de Marinette.

-A-Adrien, ¿Cómo puedes? –Lila trató de hacer un escándalo, pero la voz de Gabriel al ordenarle "SILENCIO" le hizo callar.

-Nada tienes que hacer aquí –sentenció Kagami, apoyándose del brazo de Adrien, para furia tanto de Lila como de Chloé.

-Entonces, jovencita, le ordeno que se largue de mi evento, puesto que ni siquiera figura entre la lista de invitados y sus acompañantes –el hombre dio señales para que el Gorila sacara del lugar a la chica, la que estaba lo suficientemente furiosa como para atraer un akuma, para conveniencia del Agreste.

Pero antes que Gabriel diera una excusa para ausentarse y akumatizar a Lila Rossi, un portal se abrió detrás de ellos, y apareció una mujer adulta con un traje parecido al de Queen Wasp pero con estilo tecnológico. Sin embargo, lo que llamó más la atención, fue que una joven rubia de unos catorce años le sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda y trataba de quitarle el aguijón, mientras que un par de pequeños gemelos de cabello azul oscuro, de no más de seis años, no le soltaban las piernas a la misteriosa mujer, en un claro intento de hacerla caer.

Debido al incidente, los invitados se apresuraron a dejar la sala por la presencia del akuma, quedando sólo los Agrestes y su compañía.

-¡Malditos mocosos entrometidos! –gritó exasperada la mujer de negro, que arrojó a los tres chicos los que cayeron cerca del grupo de Adrien y su padre, pero por inercia, se estrelló en la mesa de aperitivos quedando enterrada entre las pastas y aderezos.

-¡¿Está bien?! –Adrien corrió a socorrer a la chica rubia, pero cuando esta le miró, el modelo quedó sin aliento-, ¿Ma-marinette?

-¿Eh? ¡En verdad viajamos al pasado! –exclamó temerosa la joven, que era la viva imagen de Marinette, a excepción de su cabellera rubia atada en un par de coletas largas, un broche en forma de lazo de color rojo, una chaqueta violeta oscura como la de franco-china, pero llevaba una jardinera short rosada, una polera blanca con estampado de un moño negro y unas zapatillas tipo bailarina de color rosa.

-¡¿Al pasado?! –preguntó en shock Kagami, pero antes de preguntar alguna cosa, un par de pequeños pasaron a su lado, casi botándola.

-¡Hermanita! – gritaron al unísono los gemelos, y la abrazaron con fuerza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –exigió saber Gabriel, y este casi sufre un paro cardíaco al ver que ese par de gemelos eran idénticos a su hijo Adrien. Ambos jóvenes tenían el cabello azabache como Marinette, pero sus ojos eran verde como los de Adrien.

-¡Louis! Les dije que no me siguieran –retó su hermana a mayor a uno de los niños que cuyo cabello azabache estaba muy desordenado al puro estilo de Chat Noir, usaba una polera verde de manga corta con estampados de un cascabel, de un par de patas de gato y una mariquita. E igualmente, usaba unos shorts verde musgo con tres rayas de verde eléctrico por los costados, unas medías a rayas y zapatillas verdes cuyo diseño se asemejaban a las botas de Chat Noir. Y para complementar su look rebelde, el pequeño tenía un par de curitas, una en la punta de su nariz y otro en su rodilla derecha.

-¿Por qué sólo me retas a mí, Emma? ¡Hugo también vino! –reclamó el pequeño, apuntando a su hermano, el que era casi la copia exacta de Adrien, sólo que al igual que Louis, este también tenía el cabello azulado y ojos verdes. El pequeño vestía muy similar al modelo, con una chaqueta beich de manga corta, una polera ploma con tres cuartos de color negro, una franja negra en su pecho y con cuello V. Usaba pantalones jeans largos de color celeste pálido y zapatillas rojas.

-¡No podíamos dejar que esa akuma atacara a nuestra mamá en el pasado! –se defendió Hugo, apretando los puños en enfatizar sus palabras.

-¿Su madre? –preguntó Kagami con el corazón desbocado al ver a aquellos niños de cabello oscuro, y las siguientes palabras de Louis le hizo explotar la cabeza.

-¡Es la tía Kagami! –le apuntó el pequeño y el rostro de la esgrimista se descompuso, mientras que Adrien ayudaba a pararse a Emma, pero él casi se desmaya cuando Hugo le pregunta algo que deja en shock a todos.

-¡Papá! ¿Dónde está mamá? ¡Esa Akuma va a lastimarla! –Hugo le llamó preocupado, pero sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, que quedó en shock unos momentos, mientras que Emma se daba con la mano en la cara -¿Eh? No veo a mami en ningún lado –repuso el pequeño, observando con detenimiento el lugar.

-**¡MOMENTO!** ¿Quieren decirme de quiénes son hijos? –exigió saber Chloé, caminando con sus manos en las caderas, hacia los niños, pero estos le hicieron muecas desafiantes.

-Por favor Chloé, no seas mala con estos angelitos –Lila trató de hablar dulce, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo en rabia, y al momento de acercase a los gemelos, estos primero la vieron con extrañeza y luego gritaron asustados.

-**¡AHHHH! ¡ES LA BRUJA MENTIROSA!** –gritó Hugo, corriendo a esconderse detrás de Adrien, pero Louis actuó de otra forma.

-¡Atrás monstruo! ¡Villana malvada! –le amenazó Louis con un pan baguette que recogió del suelo y con este le daba golpes a Lila, la que huyó lejos de aquel niño que no dejaba de gritarle amenazas.

-¡BASTA! –exclamó Gabriel, a lo que Hugo chilló asustado, corriendo a esconderse tras su hermana – Exijo saber que me digan lo que saben sobre ese futuro del que vienen –el diseñador caminó hacia los hermanos, ansioso por obtener información sobre ellos pero Adrien se interpone en su camino, dándole una mirada gélida.

-**Los está asustando, padre **–le dijo serio el modelo, lo que dejó sin habla al hombre por unos momentos, y cuando vio a los gemelos, ambos temblaban tras su hermana y la joven le miraba con reproche.

-Sí estos niños son tus hijos en el futuro, entonces como su abuelo, ellos tienen el deber de contestarme lo que les pregunte –ordenó molesto el hombre, pero un chillido de los niños los descoloca.

-¡Papá tenía razón…! –dijo molesto y asustado Hugo, y su hermano completó su frase.

-¡…eres un mal hombre! –a sus palabras, los adultos ahogaron una exclamación, y un furioso Gabriel se dirigió a Emma, sin importarle el pasar de largo a su propio hijo, aunque la muchacha no permitió que se acercara a sus hermanos.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de educación les han dado sus padres? –repuso furioso Gabriel, pero Emma no se inmutó a su presencia, más bien parecía decepcionada por lo que veía.

-Siempre me pregunté porque a papá no le gustaba hablar de usted ni nos mostraba alguna foto suya, ahora veo la razón –a su respuesta, Gabriel y Nathalie quedaron en shock-, finalmente lo conocemos y resultó ser peor de lo que creía, aunque no es de extrañar –luego se acercó a él y le susurró por lo bajo-, **_en especial, cuándo el mundo descubra su "pequeño negocio" con sus mariposas_**.

Gabriel retrocedió varios pasos, para extrañeza de todos, mientras que Adrien corrió hacia Emma y sus hermanos para abrazarlos, y consolar a los pequeños que no dejaban de hipar.

-¿Están todos bien? –la voz deTom Dupain-Cheng los sacó de su ensoñación.

-Estábamos en la bodega cuando oímos la alarma de Akuma, y como nadie los vio salir del salón, venimos a buscarlos –dijo la señora Sabine, pero entonces su mirada se posa en Emma - ¿Marinette? -cuando los gemelos ven al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, corren a abrazarlos para sorpresa de los adultos.

-¡Abuelita! –gritaron ambos niños, y Sabine los recibe con los brazos abiertos de forma instintiva, mientras los chequeaba de que no tuvieran alguna herida.

-¿Abuelita? –se preguntó extrañado el panadero, y luego posa su mirada sobre una tímida Emma, la que no deja de jugar con sus largas coletas.

-Bueno… ¿Todo tiene una explicación? –pero la charla es interrumpida cuando la Akuma finalmente recupera el sentido y sale disparada de entre los escombros de la mesa, subiendo a uno de los adornos del lugar.

-¿Dónde está esa panadera? –exclamó la villana, pero al ver el cartel del aniversario soltó un rugido de frustración - ¡Malditos niños! Me hicieron llegar un año con atraso, ¡El próximo es cuando Adrien ya está con esa buena para nada de Dupain-Cheng! –la akuma los apuntó acusatoriamente, sin importarle que los niños le hicieran muecas y Emma se pusiera en posición de combate -.Sólo lo preguntaré una vez, ¿Dónde está Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Tienen una oportunidad o lo lamentarán.

-¡En el barco de los Couffaine! Está en una cita con ese tal Luka –gritó maliciosa Lila, para horror de todos, y cuando la mujer le miró, sonrió de lado.

-Veo que en este tiempo, también me ayudas –comentó la villana, para luego irse por la ventana. Pero cuyas palabras tuvieron un significado doble para Gabriel, que miró de reojo a Rossi.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensa jovencita? –preguntó furiosa la señora Sabine, y Lila puso su mejor cara de incertidumbre.

-¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero creo que fue mejor, ya sabe, para seguridad de sus pequeños niet… -pero su frase es interrumpida, cuando Louis le arrojó en la cara un plato de salsa.

-¡Eres malvada! Por eso todo el mundo te odia –exclamó el chico tirándole un plato de fideos.

-¡Derritan a la bruja! –gritó Hugo, lanzándole varias botellas de agua - ¡Abajo la villana de París!

-¡Basta! Adrien diles a tus "niños" que dejen te tirarme comida –pero para su horror, el modelo tomó una rueda de queso camembert y lo repartió entre sus pequeños, para luego arrojarlos hacia Rossi, la que dejó el hotel con rabia y apestando a calcetín podrido.

-¡Debemos ir con mamá! –exclamó Louis, pero es detenido por Emma.

-No, ya hicimos suficiente, recuerden que Ladybug y Chat Noir también existen en este tiempo, y además, debemos esperar por Bunnix, seguramente ella también se presentará tarde o temprano –repuso la rubia, tomando de las manos a sus hermanos-, así que vamos a esperar, y… -la chica se dirigió a los presentes con un semblante preocupado-, sería bueno que mamá no sepa de nosotros o podría alterar la historia, incluso, mis hermanos y yo no podríamos llegar a nacer –exclamó preocupada la chica, y Adrien le sostuvo de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Ya envié un mensaje a Marinette y los demás, estoy seguro que Luka la pondrá a salvo –al pronunciar el nombre del músico, Adrien no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco incómodo.

-Muchas gracias papá –respondió sincera la chica, pero un carraspeó de Gabriel los saca de su tranquilidad.

-En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos a la mansión, no quiero que **mis nietos **sigan expuestos a un ataque de akuma –repuso el hombre, pero en respuesta, los niños empezaron a llorar descontroladamente, refugiándose en los brazos de Sabine, mientras que Tom se cruzó de brazos delante del diseñador con los brazos cruzados.

-No se atreva a acercarse a los pequeños de mi hija –le amenazó el panadero.

-¡Esperen! Creo que yo puedo solucionar esto, ¿Podemos hablar a solas? –Emma se dirigió seria hacia Gabriel y su asistente, los que asintieron de acuerdo.

Así los tres fueron a un salón en donde tendrían más privacidad, y Gabriel no podría estar más ansioso por sacarle toda la información que esa jovencita tuviera del futuro, para así poder usarla contra sus enemigos, pero antes que abriera la boca, Emma lo encaró con las manos en posición de jarras y una voz tan dura como la suya.

-Siga insistiendo en acercarse a mis hermanos y a mí, y no dudaré en adelantarle al mundo la revelación de su identidad como Hawk Moth, a la señorita Nathalie como Mayura y a Lila Rossi como su más confiable aliada –sentenció Emma, y ambos adultos quedaron helados.

-¿Cómo es que usted…? –apenas preguntó Nathalie, pero la rubia contestó con desdén.

-Usar los miraculous con propósitos egoístas y malvados acarrea desgracias, ¿En verdad pensaron que estarían impunes por sus crímenes toda su vida? –les inquirió la joven, cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Jovencita! Usted no sabe de lo que habla, ni por qué hago lo que hago, así que… -pero antes que Gabriel terminara su argumento, Emma le mostró su carnet de identidad en la cara, y luego de varios segundos lo retiró, dejando al adulto sin habla.

-Saque sus propias conclusiones, ahora que le he dado la "información tan útil" que quería, ya no se acerque a mis hermanos ni a mí –Emma se dirigió a la puerta, pero al tomar el picaporte, la voz de Nathalie llama su atención.

-¿Por qué sus hermanos atacaron con tanto odio a Lila Rossi? –inquirió confundida la mujer y Emma le miró seria.

-Simple, porque Lila Rossi es una villana consumada, daña a la gente ya sea por sus objetivos o su diversión, y siempre está tratando de quedar como la victima a pesar que todos saben que es una mentirosa. Ella es un monstruo –Emma dirigió su mirada reprochable a ambos sujetos-, el monstruo al que ustedes le dieron alas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó molesto el diseñador, pero Emma mantuvo su compostura, ya que si se dejaba llevar por la ira podría revelar más de lo necesario a esos dos sujetos que tanto daño causaron y cuyo legado seguía siendo un estigma en París.

-Quédense con la duda, y si insisten en querer sacarnos de información, no dudaré en revelar su gran secreto al mundo, y poner fin antes de tiempo, a su imperio de terror.

Y con estas palabras, Emma los dejó sin mirar atrás, sin importarle el shock que les causó, así como la incertidumbre del futuro de los Agreste.

* * *

…..

Mientras que en una de las calles de París, Marinette corría tomada de la mano por Luka, quién la había sacado del barco en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Adrien.

-Escóndete aquí Marinette –le indico el músico, al dejarla oculta en el museo del Louvre-, Adrien me dijo que esa akuma del futuro viene por ti, y que Lila le reveló que estabas conmigo, así que serviré de señuelo para que no te encuentre.

-No me extraña que Lila me "venda" a un nuevo supervillano, pero lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué vendrá tras de mí? –se preguntó extrañada Marinette, y Luka le sonrió tiernamente.

-De seguro es que te tiene envidia, tienes una melodía propia que opaca las malas notas, de seguro es alguien que no debe estar contento con su vida y busca a quién culpar de sus propias desgracias.

-Entonces, ¿Esta Akuma viene tras de mí para evitar que haga algo en el futuro que pueda perjudicarla o algo así? –se preguntó la azabache, aún más confundida.

-O quizás es alguien que necesita conseguirse una vida –repuso el músico, y Marinette rió a su ocurrencia, pero sus risas se detienen cuando el chico le besa en la coronilla de la cabeza –Lu-Luka, ya sabes que yo…

-Quieres superar tus sentimientos por Adrien antes de aceptar por completo los de alguien más –la chica asintió cohibida, y Luka le abrazó protectoramente-, está bien, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo Ma-ma-marinette.

Y con un beso en la mejilla, el músico se despidió para ir a distraer a la nueva Akuma, dejando el corazón latiendo mil por hora por su acción.

-Luka es tan romántico, ¿No lo crees Tikki?-le preguntó ensimismada Marinette a su Kwami, la que le sonreía enternecida.

-Él es un buen chico Marinette, ¡Y tú mereces ser feliz! –contestó entusiasta Tikki, y luego la azabache pasó a transformarse para poder enfrentarse a esa nueva villana del futuro.

Obviamente, Marinette desconocía que su pequeña Kwami había desarrollado cierta antipatía por el modelo, ya que no podía creer que Adrien estuviera saliendo con una chica por el sólo hecho de que compartía varias características con Ladybug. Mientras que Marinette decidió optar por lo sano, e ir superando primero su amor por el modelo antes de abrirse completamente a sus sentimientos con Luka. El cual, para Tikki, se diferenciaba de varias cosas al modelo; como el ser sincero en sus palabras, mostrar una actitud madura a sus sentimientos por su portadora, algo que si hubiese hecho Chat Noir desde su principio, definitivamente su Ladybug le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Pero lo que hizo que Tikki "amase" al joven músico fue el no haberse quedado callado ante las mentiras de otras personas, en especial si estas perjudicaban a Marinette, algo que **no hizo** Adrien cuando Lila regresó al colegio y provocó que su querida portadora no sólo fuese difamada por terribles crímenes, humillada delante de su clase y expulsada injustamente, sino que también fue a punto de ser akumatizada, ¡AKUMATIZADA POR SCARLET MOTH! El sólo recordar eso le hacía hervir la sangre a la pequeña kwami, que volvía su piel de un burdeo oscuro por la indignación. Y aunque "liberaba" parte de su frustración en Plagg, insistiéndole que guiara mejor a su portador, el gato negro lo consideraba imposible si Adrien se la pasaba excusando la actitud reprochable tanto de Chloé como de su primo Félix, y ni hablar de cómo justificaba las acciones de su padre, siempre tratando de dejarlo como un buen hombre. No cabe mencionar que Tikki rechinó los dientes y se desquitó con el queso de su compañero por no ponerse más firme con su portador y corregirle esa negligencia que ya le había costado toda oportunidad de estar con "Ladybug", y seguramente en el futuro, su amistad con sus compañeros cuando la verdad de Lila saliera a flote. Era obvio que los fraudes de esa mentirosa serían descubiertos tarde o temprano, y al ser la Kwami del origen de los tiempos no le cabía duda que eso sucedería. Así que estaba guardando una receta especial de galletas cuando eso ocurriera, ya que nadie le quitaría el placer de disfrutar el karma contra Lila y la reacción de los compañeros de clase del modelo cuando supieran que él sabía todo el tiempo la verdad, pero a diferencia de su portadora, guardó silencio.

Pero mientras ese día no llegase, la kwami decidió dar marcha a su operación "Lukanette", ya que aunque ambos no llegasen a estar juntos por distintas razones, al menos Marinette se alejaría lo suficiente de la mala influencia del joven Agreste. Y vaya que su plan estaba dando frutos, con los ánimos que le daba a su portadora para prepararle almuerzos al músico cuando este trabajaba como repartidor, el confeccionarle una nueva funda para su guitarra, alentarla a que aceptara las salidas a la pista de hielo o a la rueda de la fortuna, ni mencionar sus clases de guitarra. Logrando así, que Marinette disfrutara más tiempo con Luka y ya no pensara tanto en Adrien, hasta se había dado cuenta que lo que más hacia su portadora cuando estaba en su grupo de amigos, era de hablar solamente de Luka, por lo que Tikki no podría estar más dichosa.

A pesar que Plagg le había estado insinuando que a Adrien le estaba afectando el distanciamiento de Marinette, y creía que hasta estaba celoso de cómo ella le sonreía al músico así como todos los detalles que le daba.

Algo que Tikki respondió secamente, mientras tenían otras de sus reuniones en el casillero de Adrien, ya que no quería que el de su portadora apestara a queso camembert.

_-Adrien sólo buscó a una chica que fuese como Ladybug, "perfecta y valiente", y ya la tiene, así que mi portadora merece algo mejor._

_-Pero cúbito de azúcar –repuso deprimido el gato negro._

_-Plagg, él siempre dijo que Marinette es "**Sólo una buena amiga**", pues ella no tiene que darle explicaciones con quién sale, es sin llorar si ahora recién se dio cuenta que también quería el otro lado de Ladybug._

_-Pues en defensa de mi portador, ella no le daba muchas chances a Chat Noir, y se la pasaba "embobada" por la otra cara –contraatacó el kwami, pero Tikki cruzó los brazos molesta._

_-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tanto Marinette y Ladybug aprecian mucho a Chat Noir, de hecho, ella misma me confirmó que si no hubiese conocido a Adrien, ella definitivamente le habría dado su oportunidad a Chat Noir –Tikki le picó con su manita la mejilla de Plagg, mientras seguía su argumento-, y luego del incidente con Chat Blanc, ella tuvo que cerrarse a toda posibilidad de enamorarse de él, ya que hasta donde sabemos, fue el haberse hecho pareja lo que produjo ese futuro apocalíptico._

_-De acuerdo, admito que no puedo discutir eso –contestó apenado Plagg._

_-Sí, es un asunto delicado, además, no sólo me preocupa Marinette, también siento lástima por Kagami, es una buena chica a pesar de tener ese "carácter" tan especial e impulsivo, cuando descubra que Adrien sólo sale con ella porque la ve como una versión de Ladybug …_

_-Tendremos que lidiar con una Riposte 2.0, ¡En serio! Ese mariposón debería ser más creativo con sus villanos –comentó molesto el kwami negro._

* * *

….

_En el presente…_

Luego de haber dejado a sus "futuros hijos" con sus abuelos maternos en la panadería, Adrien se encerró en su habitación por órdenes de su padre, el cuál le parecía que estaba un poco alterado y le veía nervioso de vez en cuando, como si se avergonzara de algo.

-Muy bien Plagg, debemos… -el chico llamó a su kwami, pero al verle flotar de panza, con sus patas sujetando su cabeza, su cola moviéndose de una lado a otro y una sonrisa burlona, Adrien tragó nervioso- ¿Por qué esa expresión?

-¿Qué se siente que vas a casarte con tu "solo es una amiga", y que tendrás tres hijos con ella, especialmente cuando dos de ellos son gemelos? –Plagg movió las cejas pícaramente y Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¡No digas eso! Además sabes que Marinette es… -pero el rubio se atragantó con sus palabras, mientras que su kwami le sonreía de oreja en oreja.

-Adelante dilo, soy todo oídos, después de todo, ya sabemos lo que pasará en el futuro, ¡Que buen spoiler~! -el kwami ronroneó victorioso, alcanzando a susurrar para sí antes que su portador diera el comando de transformación -. _Espera que Tikki se entere de esto._

Más tarde, Ladybug enfrentaba a la akuma futurista, la que había hecho volar en pedazos el barco de los Couffine luego de descubrir que Marinette no estaba.

Y después de rescatar a Luka, quién había sido capturado por la villana para obligarlo a revelar el paradero de Marinette, algo que no sólo se había negado a decirle, sino que también, ganó suficiente tiempo para que la heroína deducir donde estaba la mariposa, la lucha entre ambas se había hecho más fuerte.

-¡Ríndete! Marinette está a salvo y nunca la encontrarás –exclamó la heroína moteada, pero para su sorpresa, aquella mujer hizo un berrinche que le pareció muy familiar.

-¡ESO NUNCA! ¡Soy Queen Vendetta! Y he venido a deshacerme permanentemente de Marinette Dupain-Cheng –exclamó la mujer, para luego con su aguijón disparar una ola rayos láser, por lo que Ladybug debió buscar refugio.

-¿Qué le haré a esta mujer para que me odie tanto? –se preguntó la mariquita, pero su expresión de incertidumbre cambia a una de alegría al ver a su compañero llegar junto a ella, mientras esquivaba los ataques del akuma -¡Chat Noir! Llegas justo a tiempo, y por si no lo crees, está akuma viene del futuro, y parece ser que su blanco es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero no sé más detalles sobre la situación, ¿Has podido averiguar algo?

-Ehhhh, nada, sólo estoy igual que tú, está akuma llegó de improviso, eso todo –contestó apresuradamente el gato, extrañando más a su compañera.

-Bueno, creo que esos detalles no importan, lo esencial es el akuma –ambos se asomaron un poco por su escondite- ¿Ves su reloj dorado que cuelga de su cintura? Creo que ahí puede estar el akuma.

Pero antes que idearan un plan, Queen Vendetta los atacó desde el cielo, aunque los disparos no les alcanzaron ya que un agujero luminoso los succionó desde abajo. Y ambos héroes cayeron a una dimensión blanca llena de imágenes, que Ladybug no tardó en reconocer.

-¡Hola mini Ladybug, hola gatito! Bienvenidos a mi madriguera –les saludó una sonriente Bunnix.

-Un gusto verte Bunnix, por cierto, ¿Qué ha sucedido está vez? ¿Quién es esa akuma? –preguntó curiosa Ladybug, pero Chat Noir ahogó un grito de horror por unos segundos, ya que aún no asimilaba su futuro y eso lo mantenía con los pelos de punta incluso en ese momento.

-Ehhhh, creo que eso no es lo más importante en este momento –comentó el gato negro, sin notar como la coneja sonreía de lado a sus expresiones desesperadas.

-Sí es cierto, lo que debemos hacer es purificar el akuma, y creo que está en su reloj dorado –Ladybug se dirigió a su compañera la que asintió a su deducción.

-Que comes que adivinas mini Ladybug, supongo que ya sabes lo que hay que hacer ahora –comentó alegre Bunnix.

-¡Lucky Charm! –exclamó la mariquita, y de su poder salió un tarro de pegamento blanco.

-¿Cómo nos va ayudar eso contra una akuma que dispara una ola rayos láser desde cualquier dirección? –se preguntó el gato negro, pero al ver la sonrisa de su compañera, supo que ella ya tenía un plan.

Mientras tanto, Queen Vendetta disparaba por todos lados, totalmente despechada por la desaparición de los héroes, y el no encontrar a Marinette la ponía más de mal humor.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Totalmente ridículo! –gritaba furiosa la akuma, pateando todo lo que encontraba- ¡Y sólo tengo energía para un viaje en el tiempo! ¡Es indignante! ¡Totalmente indignante!

-¡Queen Vendetta! –la voz de Ladybug la sacó de sus pensamientos, y la akuma sonrió victoriosa al verla tan expuesta -. Estoy segura que no podrás darme con tu arma.

-¿Eso crees, bicho estúpido? –la akuma apuntó hacia la mariquita, pero un portal de luz apareció por su espalda, y Chat Noir salió de él para usar su poder y atrapar a la villana en un agujero en el piso. Luego, Ladybug lanzó el tarro de pegamento hacia Queen Vendetta - ¡No tan rápido! –la akuma disparó hacia el objeto, pero sólo consiguió que el pegamento explotara en su cara y en su arma, trabándola -¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Atrápalo Ladybug –en un rápido movimiento, Chat Noir le quitó el reloj para rabía de la akuma.

-¡Hora de acabar con la maldad! –la heroína purificó al akuma, y regresó todo a la normalidad -¡Ups! Debo irme Chat, no me queda mucho tiempo –dijo la chica ya que a su cuenta regresiva le quedaban dos puntos, y debía buscar a Luka para no levantar sospechas - ¡Les encargó a ti y Bunnix el resto! ¡Bicho fuera!

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas por el trío de polizones, aquí espero –le ordenó Bunnix a Chat Noir, el que para su extrañeza, la heroína esposaba a la mujer que se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Qué me ves gato sarnoso? ¿Qué acaso no reconoces a la gran Chloe Burgeois? –dijo altiva la mujer rubia, y Chat casi se va de espaldas.

-Pues creo que el felino ya tuvo suficientes spoilers por hoy –contestó Bunnix, dándole un zape a la Chloé adulta.

Y llevado como el viento, Chat Noir fue a buscar a los niños del futuro, los que obviamente no querían dejar la panadería, pero como Marinette ya no tardaba en llegar y habían prometido que ella no debía enterarse de sus futuras existencias, más las palabras de la señora Sabine que ayudo a convencerlos.

Chat Noir se llevó a los niños en donde lo esperaba Bunnix y Chloé del futuro, pero al aterrizar junto a ellas, la rubia gritó furiosa hacia los hermanos.

-¿Qué hacen esos Dupain-Cheng aquí? –repuso furiosa la mujer, a Chat casi se le cae la quijada por lo dicho, y Bunnix ya aburrida con las palabrerías de aquella mujer, le puso un bol en la cabeza - ¡Oye!

-A ver si con eso se te bajan los humos, sin mencionar que tendrás que responder ante las autoridades ya que hay testigos que confirman que tu akumatización fue voluntaria, así que te aconsejo que busques una buena excusa, aunque te advierto que uno de los presentes te estaba grabando –a sus palabras, la Chloé del futuro guardó silencio.

-Ehmm, ¿Chat Noir? –Emma llamó preocupada al héroe, el que tenía la boca abierta.

-¡Mira! Al gato se le meterá una mosca en la boca sino la cierra –exclamó divertido Louis.

-No seas mal educado –le repuso su hermano.

-**¡¿DUPAIN-CHENG?! **Pero creí que eran hijos de Adrien Agreste, este… según lo que él me dijo cuándo me lo encontré –preguntó confundido el héroe, sin notar como la heroína del conejo se reía por lo bajo y la Chloé del futuro gruñía furiosa.

-Supongo que puede saberlo, al menos el pequeño detalle –comentó Bunnix, mientras llamaba a los hermanos-, resulta que por _ciertas situaciones familiares_, Adrien Agreste cambió su apellido por el Marinette cuándo se casaron, es todo lo que puedo decir.

-¿Qué clase de problema podría ocasionar para cambiar así su apellido sin nada más? –se preguntó Chat Noir, pero esta vez Emma le consoló posando la mano en su hombro y con una sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre, Emily.

-Lo lamento Chat Noir, pero creo que eso ya seria "demasiado spoiler" –dijo la chica haciendo comillas en el aire -, ahora debemos irnos, ¡Muchas gracias Chat Noir! –Emma corrió hacia el portal, mientras que Hugo y Louis también se despedían alegres del héroe.

-Mándales mis saludos a mini ladybug, nos vemos gatito –se despidió Bunnix, con el portal cerrándose tras ella.

-¡MIAUCHHH! –Chat se agachó sujetando su cabeza, sin importarle que su transformación terminara y Plagg flotara burlonamente a su lado-, ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Ese será mi futuro?

-Pues yo digo que termines con la relación que tienes con Kagami, y recuperes a la chica de la panadería antes que el músico sea el hombre de su vida –respondió simplemente el kwami.

-¡No puedo hacerle eso a Kagami, si Marinette y yo seguimos siendo amigos! –repuso molesto el modelo.

-Tal vez no debas hacer nada –comentó tranquilo el kwami, y algo en su voz hizo inquietó a Adrien.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, sólo digamos que como el kwami de la destrucción, estoy más que capacitado en percibir "desastres" antes de que lleguen… -sonrió de lado a lado el pequeño gato negro, lo que provocó un escalofrío en su portador.

* * *

…

Semanas después lo que Plagg le había advertido a Adrien se cumplió, e irónicamente el modelo no tuvo que mover un dedo con respecto al término de su relación con Kagami.

Ya que a pesar que "todos" cumplieron su palabra, y no relevaron nada a Marinette como al resto de sus amigos. La esgrimista había comenzado a ser un poco "áspera" con la azabache, lo que trajo problemas con su relación.

-¡Por favor Kagami! –le suplicaba Adrien por enésima vez esa semana-, somos jóvenes, ni siquiera sabemos lo que pueda deparar el futuro, y no hace mucho empezamos con nuestra relación, no te pongas celosa con Marinette con algo que ni siquiera ha sucedido.

-¡Pero sucederá! –exclamó furiosa la japonesa-, se supone que Marinette es mi amiga, pero te arrebatará de mi lado, no puedo permitir eso, ¡Nosotros nos complementamos Adrien!

-Kagami, esto no es una competencia –contestó serio el modelo, y la chica abrió los ojos por lo duro de sus palabras-, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo se dará todo esto, pero ya estás tomando a Marinette como una rival a la que debes vencer a toda costa, cuando ella ni siquiera se ha acercado a mí durante meses –terminó de replicar el modelo, y la esgrimista bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero ya con la semilla de incertidumbre en su mente.

Semilla que Gabriel Agreste aprovechó meses después para "incentivar" a Lila en hacer una de sus jugadas, luego de preguntarle sobre qué le parecía el futuro que su hijo iba a tener con la chica que supuestamente era una mala influencia según ella.

Así, Lila Rossi aprovechó el momento adecuado en uno de los ensayos de Kitty Section en que habían ido todos los compañeros de su curso, incluso Kagami, pero claro, a excepción de Chloé. Para así crear discordia entre los presentes, e incluso, tratar de ponerlos en contra de la joven diseñadora.

-¡Saben chicos! –habló Lila durante el receso de los ensayos-, hay algo que no les he comentado, y es sobre esa mujer akuma que vino del futuro –a sus palabras, Adrien se atragantó con su bebida, y Kagami apretó los puños furiosa-, resulta que tal parece, que Marinette va a quitarle a Kagami su novio Adrien –comentó Rossi fingiendo escándalo, pero la primera en hablarle fue Alya.

-Creo que escuchaste mal chica –repuso la bloguera confundida, para molestia de Rossi-, entrevisté a todos los presentes ese día, y ninguno dijo acerca de eso, de hecho, sólo me contestaron que no sabían porque esa akuma iba tras Marinette.

-¡Es porque la akuma era Kagami del futuro! –continuó Lila, a lo que Adrien gruñó por lo bajo, y la japonesa miró de enojada reojo a una confundida Marinette-, fue tan triste, parece ser que el Adrien del futuro se fue con Marinette porque ella se metió en su matrimonio –término de rematar Rossi, y sus compañeros ahogaron un grito de horror, pero su sorpresa no duró mucho por las carcajadas de Marinette.

-¡JA,JA,JA! ¡¿Qué Adrien dejará a Kagami por mí? ¡Ahora sí te has excedido en lo ridículo con tus mentiras Lila! –Marinette se estaba partiendo de la risa, algo que le dolió un poco a Adrien al darse cuenta que la azabache en verdad no estaba interesada en él, pero Kagami apretó los dientes con sólo recordar a los tres niños y las risas de Marinette las tomaba como una burla a su persona-, Adrien y Kagami son la pareja perfecta, y eso que él se fijara en mí es lo más improbable que he escuchado en mi vida… -pero Marinette no alcanzó de terminar sus comentario, ya que el grito de Kagami heló a todos.

-¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! No permitiré que me quites a Adrien, no voy a perder contra ti –exclamó furiosa la japonesa, y todos vieron con horror como un akuma se posaba en el anillo de la chica.

Riposte 2.0 reapareció, y luego de una ardua batalla, con Chat Noir teniendo que proteger a Marinette y combatir a la akuma fue todo un desafío. Finalmente, ambos héroes lograron derrotarla, y sin saber que Alya estaba grabando todo a escondidas, Ladybug habló con la japonesa con un tono molesto.

-Kagami Tsurugi, ¿Me puedes explicar la razón de tu akumatización?

-Yo sólo, es que lo que dijo Lila…

-Espera –Ladybug frenó sus palabras con un gesto de su mano-, ¿Te enfureciste por algo que dijo Lila Rossi? –la japonesa asintió cohibida-, Kagami, debo decirte que Lila Rossi es una mentirosa compulsiva, además de una mala persona.

-Es cierto –le apoyó Chat Noir-, en una ocasión ella unió fuerzas voluntariamente con un supervillano para derrotar a Ladybug.

-Sé que Lila estaba mintiendo –la respuesta sincera de la esgrimista dejó sin habla a la mariquita-, es sólo que, no soporto que Adrien se quiera acercar tanto a Marinette, ¡Yo soy su novia!

-Estás actuando muy inmadura, Kagami –la respuesta seria Ladybug le hizo agachar la cabeza a la japonesa-, espero que pueda resolver este malentendido.

-Yo también –dijo la voz gélida de Chat Noir-, porque si no te has dado cuenta, tu reacción ha hecho creer a los amigos de Marinette que ella es capaz de arruinar una relación, más te vale el disculparte con ella –la chica asintió en silencio y ambos héroes salieron en dirección contraria, mientras que Alya estaba con la boca abierta.

* * *

….

Más tarde, Adrien citó a Kagami a su casa para hablar, y algo le decía a la japonesa que ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

Y una vez ahí que Adrien pidió a Nathalie que los dejara solos en comedor de la mansión, el modelo sin dirigirle la mirada, le habló muy enojado.

-Ambos sabemos la verdad del asunto, no puedo creer tu actitud de esta mañana, atacaste a Marinette de algo que ella ni siquiera ha hecho y tampoco es consciente, y has hecho a creer a todos que lo que dijo Lila es verdad –en ningún momento el rubio le miró, pero Kagami sabía que era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto.

-Yo, lo siento Adrien, no quise…

-Ese el punto Kagami, es que sí quisiste lastimar a Marinette, todos vimos y te escuchamos durante el ensayo, ya que estoy seguro que si el akuma no hubiese aparecido, de todas formas ibas a atacarla –Kagamii bajó la mirada avergonzada-, me has demostrado que no podemos seguir con esto –la chica le miró expectante y Adrien finalmente le miró a los ojos-, si no es Marinette será otra chica, aún recuerdo tus "celos" durante la sesión de fotos que tuve con la modelo inglesa, la que por cierto, tiene su propio novio, creí habértelo dicho, pero igualmente no la trataste nada amable, ughh, incluso mi equipo de fotografía me pidió que no te volviera a invitar a las sesiones porque incómodas a mis compañeras de trabajo.

-¡Lo siento Adrien! Te prometo que seré mejor, por favor, no me dejes –le suplicó la chica, pero el modelo negó decidido.

-No, es claro que ninguno de los dos está listo para una relación, yo no te infundo mucha confianza, y es claro que ves a todas las chicas como una posible rival en lugar de tenerme un poco más de fé, lo mejor es que quedemos sólo como amigos.

-Ésta bien… supongo que yo misma me lo busqué –Kagami dejó la mansión la frente en alto, mientras que Plagg consoló a un abatido Adrien.

* * *

….

_Al día siguiente…_

Lila ingresó al colegio, muy satisfecha con su "labor" del otro día, ya que aunque no consiguiera que el akuma acabase con Ladybug, al menos, había hecho añicos la reputación de Marinette. Estaba tan ensimismada en su victoria, que no notó como todos los alumnos del colegio no le quitaban los ojos de encima, y no eran miradas amigables.

Entonces, Alya salió a cortarle el paso a Lila con las manos en jarras, claramente molesta, y tras de ella estaban sus amigos.

-Lila, creo que hay que debes explicarte –inquirió molesta la bloguera, y Rossi se detuvo en seco, al fin notando las miradas reprochables del resto de los alumnos de la escuela sobre ella.

-¿Explicar qué cosa? –preguntó confundida, y Alya le mostró su teléfono en donde un video se reproducía en la página del Ladyblogg.

-Esto –le indicó Alya, y Lila ahogó un grito, ya que en ese video Ladybug afirmaba que ella era una mentirosa, y Kagami confesaba que sabía sus dichos eran mentiras –Tienes mucho que explicar.

Pero en su lugar, Lila gritó furiosa y corrió en dirección a la salida del colegio, encontrándose cara a cara con Marinette.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! –gritó Rossi, arrojándole su mochila la que fue interceptada por Kagami, que de un golpe se la devolvió haciendo que el objeto le diera en la cara -¡Miren! La novia de Adrien me ha lastimado.

-¿Estás loca? –dijo uno de los estudiantes a Lila, el que claramente no creía en sus palabras, como el todos los alumnos.

-¡Fuiste tú la que atacó primero! –enfatizó otro.

-No tienes excusa que te salve, Rossi –declaró Alya, mientras grababa lo sucedido, por lo que Lila terminó saliendo del colegio soltando maldiciones hacia Ladybug, Marinette y Kagami.

-Marinette, ¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó tímida la japonesa, y la azabache le sonrió de lado.

-Claro, ¿Te parece que sea después de clases?

-En realidad, he venido a disculparme, sabía que Lila estaba mintiendo sobre tu yo del futuro, es sólo que, hubieron cosas de las que me enteré que bueno…

-Está bien Kagami, si es muy difícil hablar del asunto no te sientas obligada –le habló comprensible Marinette al ver tan abatida a la japonesa-, sólo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas.

-Muchas gracias Marinette.

Desde lejos, Adrien veía la escena con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Plagg se asomaba por su chaqueta con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué planeas hacer galán?

-Dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso, si realmente Marinette y yo estamos destinados, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Bueno, cuando llegue el día en que te des cuenta que estás loco por la chica del pan, me deberás cinco ruedas de camembert –repuso divertido el kwami negro.

Y esa noche, Tikki no sólo se sorprendió por la visita nocturna de Plagg, sino que también del shock al enterarse del futuro de su portadora.

-¿Me quieres ver la cara Plagg? –preguntó con un tic en el ojo, pero su compañero movía su cola juguetonamente con una expresión triunfante.

-¿Los nombres Emma, Louis y Hugo te suenan, mi dulce cubito de azúcar? –preguntó divertido Plagg, pero lo que no esperó fue que Tikki diera un grito de guerra y le mordiera la oreja por su frustración- ¡MIAUCHHH! ¡Recupera la cordura mujer!

Fin.

* * *

….

Estoy escribiendo, mientras que Plagg y Chimuelo se la pasan durmiendo en mi cama DX

-Oigan, que yo también quiero dormir –les dije mientras apagaba el computador.

-**¿Y qué culpa tengo que haga tanta calor insoportable y luego fríos molestos en tu región**? –repuso molesto Plagg, mientras se estiraba en la espalda de Chimuelo.

-Yo también quiero aprovechar mis vacaciones, y empezar en marzo el escribir mi nuevo fic, que con suerte, será corto pero muy emocional –comento pensativa.

-**Dirás que con suerte lo publiques sin tardarte tanto en las fechas**-respondió malicioso el kwami y Chimuelo ronco sin saber nada de nuestra pequeña discusión. Así que cómo toda buena adulta, tomé unas presas de pescado y las até en la cola de Plagg para después dejarlo en el marco de mi ventana. -¡**¿Qué haceeees…?!**-una gaviota se llevó volando al pequeño travieso y yo me acomodo tranquilamente en mi camita.

-Bueno, con eso les regalo un pequeño San Valentín, aunque si me preguntan, si el Adrigami termina, sería la japonesa rompiendo la relación ya que no toleraría algunos "aspectos" de Adrien, cómo el defender a Chloé o el no exponer a Lila, ¿De verdad creen que la esgrimista le soportaría ese comportamiento? Yo no le creo O.O"


End file.
